Varrock Killer
by moneyking369
Summary: summary in profile. hope u enjoy yet another explosive action packed story of mine called varrock killer!
1. Chapter 1

Varrock killer

Prologue

It was a unusually quiet night in port serim jail people were just roaming about minding there own business as usual then suddenly without warning BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! Crack the sound of a massive explosion… after the explosion countless bodies were laying everywhere along side a few stubbornly standing ornate gravestones. The killer swooped out of the jail and ran off in to the night possibly to falodor next..He arrived in falodor at first un noticed then as a few curious people decided to ask why he wearing such noob clothes he slashed them down as if they were cake upon other people seeing that falodor erupted into a frenzy people running left and right until the killer shut up and killed everyone..upon leaving falodor the city was quiet usual for a city that parties all night in the party room and such. As he glanced left and right he grinned at all his victims he had slain so easy. So with that he lighted up a fire and set the city ablaze. And set on his eyes to barbarian village. The village was fairly easy as all he did was spec the city with his almighty saradomain god sword. And moved on to varrock.


	2. Chapter 2

Varrock killer

Prologue

It was a unusually quiet night in port serim jail people were just roaming about minding there own business as usual then suddenly without warning BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! Crack the sound of a massive explosion… after the explosion countless bodies were laying everywhere along side a few stubbornly standing ornate gravestones. The killer swooped out of the jail and ran off in to the night possibly to falodor next..He arrived in falodor at first un noticed then as a few curious people decided to ask why he wearing such noob clothes he slashed them down as if they were cake upon other people seeing that falodor erupted into a frenzy people running left and right until the killer shut up and killed everyone..upon leaving falodor the city was quiet unusual for a city that parties all night in the party room and such. As he glanced left and right he grinned at all his victims he had slain so easy. So with that he lighted up a fire and set the city ablaze. And set on his eyes to barbarian village. The village was fairly easy as all he did was spec the city with his almighty saradomain god sword. And moved on to varrock.

Seeking chapter 2

Now varrock was going to be tricky he thought. It would be his hardest task yet the city was huge!! It would be hard to start a fight in the open cause it would bring every guard and player to the fight and it would be crazy to fight all those on lookers all alone. Now what I need to do is draw a map of the city so I can plan when and where to attack and how to keep it hard to notice the disappearances of all his victims. So with that he drew up a map of the city and decided to make camp in the dark warriors fortress would they let him in is one thing but if they don't then I'll just kill all the warriors in the fortress. Yes it would be far from varrock but it would be the best place to hide at in case they go looking for him. They would search every other place in varrock b4 they look there. Yes he grinned it would be the perfect place. And with that he made his way to the dark warriors fortress along the way he ran into a few travelers he decided it wasn't ready to strike yet.. so he let them pass by with out killing them. Later that day he decided he needed a few allies so he dropped by the black knights fortress and dicussed his plan of varrock they accepted his propose of giving them the king to kill. With one allied member under his belt. He decided to make way to the one place where certain members would love to join him and terrorize varrock too. What is this place u ask the chaos temple home of the fearsome tyrants of zamorak they accepted his proposal with out question. And now that he found his allies he decided to make way to the dark warriors fortress his future home. At first he arrived there on noticed but then there was a shout and a pack of warrior's and there leader went to confront him.

Arrival at the dark warriors fortress. Chapter 3

What is that brings u to are fortress bold adventurer? I seek shealter here for a while if u will have me? Why here why not stay in vrrk palace or any other place the leader said. And with that the killer decided to let them in on his plans for varrock. So u plan to take over the great city of varrock the leader said. Perhaps I took u for another infidel that dares lurk near the fortress and try to take over this fortress. Well I'll let u stay here but we will aid u in the attack of varrock.

Dark intentions continuation of chapter 3.

So what next the leader said? We call a meeting of allies and discuss are plans for varrock the killer said. here I drew up a blueprint of the city of varrock to plan where we attack and stash the victims bodies so we don't get noticed quickly and then no one be alert for any signs of suspension. And a few hours later the black knights arrived. Where is zamorak the black knight leader said? There late as soon as he said that zamorak appeared I heard that zamorak said I was mobilizing my army and making preparations if u don't mind. As always the dark warriors leader said. Now that everyone is here lets start this meeting we need to discuss where and when will we strike and how we will do it. I prefer to keep things as quiet and un noticeable as possible the killer said. That way we can get rid of most of the population quickly and quietly so we can finish off the rest in one big battle. And we should send some people to block the exits when the time comes that way every one that comes in stays in zamorak said. That would require capturing edgeville 1st you do remember the tunnel that connects the ge and edgeville that people can use to escape. Yes we need to block it off from the outside so people don't see us working on it in the ge the killer said. I can do that later no point in doing it now cause then people will get suspensious and ask questions. and with that the meeting was over.


End file.
